Stay Beautiful
by I'm Miss World
Summary: HIATUS Songfic following a series of Taylor Swift songs ReidOC
1. Chapter 1: If You Asked Me If I Love Him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant. The song is owned by Taylor Swift.

**A/N:** This is going to be a short story. It's a Reid/OC pairing. I'm working on it while my computer is in the shop FINALLY getting fixed since I've started chapters of all my other stories and won't be able to finish them until it gets back. Each chapter of this story will go along with the Taylor Swift song of my choice. The song in this chapter is called 'I'd Lie'.

* * *

**Stay Beautiful by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 1: If You Asked Me If I Love Him I'd Lie**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
_

"Hey Tor, what's up?" I felt my heart flutter at the sound of his voice. I hear it on a daily basis, but I always have the same reaction. I've only known him for like… sixteen years now. Oh god that's sad. I should be over this crush by now, shouldn't I?

But what girl at Spenser Academy doesn't have a crush on a Son of Ipswich?

…

…

…

My point exactly.

"Hey Reid," I greeted; flashing a smile towards the open passengers window Reid was looking at me through. He was driving his truck inch by inch beside me as I walked down the sidewalk. I had gone for a little stroll and was making my way back towards school since it was getting dark now.

"Get in." I didn't have to be told twice. His truck came to a halt on the empty back road and I climbed into his passenger's seat. "What the hell are you doing walking around here in the dark? Who knows what kind of psychos are lurking around the boonies back here."

God he has the bluest most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen in my life. I swear, every shade from indigo to azure seems to burst around his pupils.

"Oh yeah Reid. Because the crime rate in Ipswich is just through the roof," I chuckled with a roll of my eyes. He smirked and glanced at me before paying attention to the road again. "So, where're you coming from?"

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
_

He replied with a snort of distaste and leaned back a little in his seat. "Another glorious disaster of a date." It killed me that he dated around so much. I mean, why do I have to like the player of the group? Why couldn't I have a crush on Golden Boy Caleb or adorable smart Tyler? Or even daredevil Pogue?

Nope, I fell for the serial dater.

Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?

"It couldn't have been that bad." I hope it was. Maybe he'll finally see what's right in front of his face.

"Trust me when I say this. Theater chicks are psycho." He sighed and ran a hand through his platinum hair. "I swear to God, I'll never find the right girl."

I laughed at him. She's sitting right here idiot. "Oh please Reid. You're starting to sound like Tyler."

"Yeah, before he started dating Cam." He shuddered disgustedly. "Seriously, they're worse than Kate and Pogue. They make me sick."

"Yeah, well she's your sister. I wouldn't exactly want to see a sibling of mine making out with my best friend either."

He laughed and nodded. "Got that right. I locked him out of the dorm in nothing but a towel yesterday." This time I laughed. Poor Tyler. He must've been ten shades of red. "Oh man, I love this song." He reached forward and turned the volume knob up.

"I know," I muttered as he pulled into the student parking lot singing along to 'Sweet Child of Mine' by Guns N Roses. I know all of his favorite songs. Hell, I know more about him than most people.

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

What don't I know about Reid? If I don't know, chances are, he's the only one who does. Between being best friends with his sister Camille and sharing a dorm with her and growing up with Reid and his sister, I somehow find out about everything going on in his life.

I can tell you his favorite color: green, especially of the olive shade. His favorite movies: all movies with Jay and Silent Bob, excluding Chasing Amy and the Rambo movies. His favorite bands: Motley Crue, Guns N Roses and ZZ Top. He was born on January 17th. He broke his arm falling off his skateboard when he was thirteen. He wants to be professional swimmer after school. He's looking into Brown or Harvard, and hoping to get a swimming scholarship. He 's read all of the Harry Potter books. Disneyworld is his favorite vacation spot, and his favorite ride is the Haunted Mansion. He lost his virginity on his sixteenth birthday to Leslie Patterson (slut). He saw RENT on Broadway with Cam and me and enjoyed it even though he claims he hates all musicals. He thinks I'm hot (thank you Cam for that bit of information!). He hates country music, but sometimes he turns the country station on for me when we're in the car together. I know he's not as tough as he likes to pretend he is.

I know everything.

Including the **big** secret.

It was an accident. I wasn't supposed to know. But when Cam and I were thirteen and Reid was fifteen, he walked from his house to get Cam for dinner. We were in my front yard and a car came speeding by. My cat Jack was crossing the street at that exact moment. I remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was kind of a blur. I screamed. Cam screamed. Reid's eyes flashed black. The car swerved at the last second and hit the curb and my neighbor's mailbox, narrowly missing Jack who trotted into the yard and rubbed against my leg.

I was so scared. My first instinct was to cry. There was no way I had mistaken those black as night eyes taking over his normally blue ones. Reid panicked and dragged me down the street to his oversized house and his parents had a long talk with me about not saying anything to anyone about the Sons of Ipswich and their powers.

That was the first time I noticed Reid's eyes mirrored his father's exactly.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

"So, who's your next victim then?" Tyler asked daring lunch the next day at school. Reid had just finished going into detail about how terrible the date he'd been on last night had gone. Kate, Sarah and Caleb all looked pretty amused at the entire situation.

I saw Reid look around the cafeteria, shrugging his shoulders. "You know how I am, I let them come to me Baby Boy." Tyler chuckled and Cam and Pogue both rolled their eyes. "Unless Torrance here wants ta tumble in the sheets with me." He shot a wink my away and Cam scoffed. He was just kidding. Doesn't he know his jokes like that kill me?

"Gross Reid. That's my best friend!"

"So?! You're fucking my best friend!"

"For your information, we're waiting for marriage," Camille informed him. Tyler's cheeks got extremely red and I giggled at the poor guy's embarrassment.

"God, Ty you're so gay," Reid, ever the tough guy, snorted, flinging a lump of masked potatoes across the table at his best friend. It completely missed and landed on the floor behind Pogue.

"Oh yeah Reid. He's so gay because his bedposts aren't covered with notches." I had to defend poor Tyler. He's a good boy. Reid glowered at me and then leaned close.

"Please, you know you're dying for a taste of this." The intense look form his blue eyes and the way his full lips moved as he spoke were enough to send a girl to the ground with a deadly case of weak at the knees.

But I'll never let him or anyone else know.

"Dream on Garwin. I might catch something." I said making a face. How fake am I right now?

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
_

"Want to go to Nicky's with us tomorrow?" Cam asked as she dug through her locker for her homework. Ah, Nicky's. _The_ Spenser hot spot. We only go there at least twice a week. But there isn't much else to do in this small ass town.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. She smiled her bright smile and slammed her locker shut. Camille is so gorgeous. I won't lie, I do get jealous sometimes. She's got gorgeous blonde hair like her brothers that falls halfway down her back and spills into waves you'd think a hairdresser did. But nope, they're natural. Her eyes are a warm honey color, much like her mother's and her face seems, to me at least, perfectly proportioned. Her body too. She's a very ideal looking girl. Not to say I'm one of those moody girls that thinks I'm ugly and all, I men, I know I'm not ugly. I just think Cam is really beautiful.

It's just one of those things I suppose. You know, all girls with straight hair want curly hair, all girls with dark hair want light hair, all girls with brown eyes want blue eyes. I don't know. It seems like no matter how nice looking someone is, they think they want what they aren't given. I guess I'm a little like that. My hair is a dark burgundy color that my hair stylist insists looks incredible on me. Personally, I think it makes me look paler than I already am. But I guess pale skin is okay. I'm extremely European looking. My eyes are a pale green with flecks of amber streaked through them. I've always thought my neck and legs were both a little too long, but Cam insists that I'm 'sexy' as she likes to put it.

Either way, I'm easily one of the most popular girls at Spenser. I'm convinced it's purely by association. Being best friends with the sister of a Son of Ipswich will get you far in this school. You'd be surprised what power you have just because you sit a certain lunch table.

"Oh great. Douche bag alert," Cam muttered. I glanced to the side to see Aaron Abbot making his way towards us. He was totally and completely infatuated with dating Cam until she started dating Tyler. Now he's set on getting at me. He's a chronic pain in the ass and it's no secret he and Reid can't be within a ten-foot radius of each other for more than five minutes without acting like barbarians and beating the crap out of each other.

"Nicky's. Tomorrow. You. Me. Cam too if she wants to ditch her loser she calls a boyfriend." I made a face. If he wasn't such a sleaze, he'd be hot. But god he's the kind of guy that only gets lucky with skanks… Kira Snider for example.

"Drop dead asshole," Cam spat at the brunette before us. Typical Aaron; hitting on two girls at the same time and doing it very poorly.

"Whatever, I wasn't asking you anyway Garwin." He turned his attention completely to me, leaning against the row of lockers. "Whatdya say Tor?"

I jumped as a hand clad in a familiar fingerless glove slammed on the locker between Aaron's and my head. I followed the arm to find Reid's body attached to it. He placed himself between Aaron and I and crossed his arms over his chest, then leaned against the lockers in a very James Dean-esque manner.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...  
_

"Get lost Abbot. What the hell did I tell you about leaving my sister and Tor alone?" Aaron, as usual, thought it was a good idea to get up in Reid's face. By now you think he'd learn that doing that was never under _any_ circumstance a good idea.

"Who the hell do you think you are poser?" Here we go again. A crowd was beginning to form around our small group, everyone anticipating the fight, which was about to break loose. Garwn VS Abbot was _the_ feud here at Spenser.

Cam pulled me back a little, away from the line of fire and onto the sidelines.

"Ahem." Everyone scurried away from the scene except Cam, Aaron, Reid and myself once they noticed the person who'd interrupted the intense staring contest the boys were have, each daring the other to blink first. Provost Higgins swaggered between Reid and Aaron, who each tried their best to look innocent. "Everything all right boys?"

"Perfect sir," Reid said with a smirk plating on his lips. I licked my own which had suddenly become very dry.

"I was just on my way," Aaron lied through gritted teth. He glanced to me as the Provost nodded his head and continued down the hall. Aaron glared at Reid, who stood his ground the entire time, then went off down the hall in the opposite direction as the Provost.

Reid turned to cam and I and eyed each of us. Deciding we were fine he gave a slight nod of his head and carried on his way. I let out a sigh and leaned against the lockers receiving a raised eyebrow from Cam.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

"I got this for Reid's birthday. Do you think he'll like it?" I asked Cam as I thrust a shopping bag into her hands. She peeked inside and grinned.

"Oh yeah, he'll love it," she assured me, handing the bag back. I placed it in the bottom drawer of my dresser, knowing nothing in Reid's line of vision was safe from his nosey tendencies when he came in here or ay other room for that matter. It was nothing special. Just a Guns N Roses tab book and a new guitar strap with pyramid studs on it.

He's no Jimmi Hendrix, but Reid's pretty good at guitar. For one reason or another he doesn't tell people he can play. Only his close friends know. I think he's embarrassed about it. I don't know why though. I thought girls liked musicians?

As soon as I woke up the next morning I thought about him. How incredibly fucking gorgeous he is when he smirks and how special I feel when he tells me things I know he doesn't tell everybody. I just wish he'd notice me. It's like he's completely oblivious to my feelings for him. I just don't understand how he hasn't caught on yet.

Maybe he has though. Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt my feeling by shooting me down so he pretends he doesn't know. Maybe I just don't get the hint.

I think men kind of suck.

But maybe by some miracle today will be my lucky day. I rolled out of bed and gathered my shower things, preparing for the day.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

"What was that all about?" Reid asked over the loud music in Nicky's.

"He's just some kid from my Psych class," I said with a shrug. "He bought me a drink." The bad thing about being as close to Reid as I am, and Cam will completely agree, is trying to date. He's a little overprotective. And by a little, I mean completely irrationally overprotective. Any guy that glances our way, he's right on top of, in their face, interrogating them and ultimately scaring them off. I'm surprised he lets Tyler touch Cam.

"Don't get involved with him Torrance, trust me. I know him. He's a loser." And here is goes. Every guy in the world seems to be a loser. I could be dating perfect Caleb, and he'd be a loser too.

"Don't start again please Reid." This always turns into an argument. I just want to have a good time.

"Leave her Reid. She wasn't buying what he was selling so back off," Cam defended me. Reid looked to me to confirm what Cam had said and I nodded.

"I wasn't interested." Every time he does this it gives me false hope. I feel like he might like me because he does get so overprotective, but the next second he's all over some other girl. Reid wandered off to continue playing pool with Tyler and I sighed, lightly letting my head fall onto the tabletop.

"Do you like my brother Tor?" Cam asked. Thank God she was the only one at the table right now because I think I turned about as red as a tomato and my head shot up from the table defensively.

"No way."


	2. Chapter 2: He’s the Reason for the Tear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant. Taylor Swift owns the song.

**A/N:** I changed the name 'Drew' to 'He' in the lyrics for this song… because Reid's name isn't Drew. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I should have a chapter up everyday except maybe tomorrow because it's my birthday. I'm turning the big 20. This story is probably going to be about 15 chapters, unless I decide to eliminate or add a song. Each chapter will have a song. They're all Taylor Swift songs. You can find recordings or all the songs on YouTube. The song in this chapter is 'Teardrops on My Guitar'. This chapter takes place where the last left off, at Nicky's. To clear it up, Torrance and Camille are both sixteen at the moment. Pogue and Caleb are eighteen and the others are all seventeen. Cam and Tor and juniors, the rest are seniors. Enjoy!

* * *

**Stay Beautiful by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 2: He's the Reason for the Teardrops on My Guitar**

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be  
_

I watched him dance with girl after girl all night. Some might say I was sulking, Kate and Sarah for instance. But I'm just… okay. Fine. I'm sulking. A girl's allowed to sulk though when the guy she's obsessed over since twelve years of age is dancing with pretty much every girl in Nicky's_except_ for her.

"What's wrong? Come and dance with us Tor," Sarah nagged. Pogue and Caleb were occupied at the pool tables and Tyler and Cam were playing foosball against each other.

I groaned when Kate grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat. "Come on, there are at least five cute guys here from the public that have been grilling you all night." Kate was always trying to hook me up with guys. But no matter how perfect or good-looking the guy is, he just doesn't compare to what (or whom I should say) I _really_ want.

"Sup ladies?" a slightly breathless Reid greeted us as he draped one arm around Kate and the other around me. My shoulders tingled and my heart rate increased at the contact.

"Nothing. Tor's being lame," Kate pouted.

"I'm not being lame I just don't want to be subjected to more K&S matchmaking torture." They both looked at me in mock hurt.

"Of course she's not gonna dance with any of the losers in here. I'd have to castrate them first." Reid slipped his arm down a little bit and pulled me closer, grinning at me. I smiled back trying to relax my heartbeat. "C'mon Tor, I'll dance with you."

It's not like I've never danced with Reid before. We both went stag to Fall Fest and he danced with me almost all night. Of course most of the time it was because he wanted to have an excuse to be near Tyler to keep an eye on him since it was just before he and Cam started to date officially. In reality, they've pretty much been dating since She was 4 and he was 6.

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

"Hey Tor, I'm ridin' with you. Cam and Tyler want some 'alone' time." Reid announced, making a grossed out face as he walked towards my car as I tried to unlock the door. Cam had come to Nicky's in my car and Reid had come with Tyler in his Hummer. I guess they were taking Ty's car back to school.

"More like some 'make out in the backseat' time." I laughed a little as he looked at me horrified.

"Gross! Don't put that image in my head _please_," he begged as he climbed into the passenger's seat of my car. I just smiled and shook my head as I started the car and pulled out of the quickly emptying Nicky's parking lot.

After he's fiddled with the radio for about three minutes straight, he settles on a station and leans back in his seat. "So, I met a girl." It takes all my strength not to slam on the breaks at his words.

"That's… good." That's all I can say.

"Yeah. Candice Clarke. Know her? She goes to school with us. I always kind of thought she was out of my league. Kind of preppy, you know? But she seemed pretty interested. I like her."

Yeah… great. Candice Clarke is possibly the most gorgeous girl in our school. She's perfect in each and every possible way. She's a cheerleader for the football team, a straight-A student, painfully beautiful. What guy wouldn't want to date her?

I must admit I wouldn't expect her to be interested in Reid. Caleb seems much more her type. But like I said, good girls always want the bad boys.

There's no way in hell I'll ever have a chance now. No guy in his right mind would get bored of Candice, not even the notorious Reid Garwin. And what's not to like about a Son of Ipswich? They're all hot, rich and they pretty much own the town.

I want to cry.

_He talks to me, I laugh cause its just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_

"So Torrance, I was thinking maybe if you want to-"

"Hey Reid." That was so rude. I totally interrupted Casey. I couldn't help it though. Reid was making his way towards me, shirtless and still with little drops of water on his chest from the pool. I had been at the guys swim meet, which they had completely dominated. Casey was on the swim team too. He was cute. Dark shaggy hair and green eyes with a swimmer's build, but no one compares to Reid.

I shouldn't have cut Casey off like that. There's seriously something wrong with me. I'm tapped in the head. I should be ecstatic that someone as cute and popular as Casey is trying to flirt with me, but instead I'm totally fixated on a one Reid Garwin.

"See ya Tor," Casey muttered before heading towards the locker room. Oops. Blew that one. I need to get over Reid. He's been up Candice's ass for the past three weeks. They're dating now. It sucks, especially when I see them together in the halls.

"Was he asking you out?" Reid asked as he sat down on the bench beside me, towel draped around his neck. I just shrugged and smiled at him. Who really cares? Sadly, I don't. I should. I need to get over Reid. But it's not working out like that right now. He's all I think about from the moment I wake up till the time I go to bed and even then he's in my dreams.

"Good job out there today," I said sweetly. Reid gave me a 'yeah, I know' smirk and leaned back into the bleacher behind him.

"Thanks. Hey you haven't seen Candy around at all, have you?" Ugh, just the sound of her sickeningly sweet nickname made me want to kill. "She said she was coming but I didn't see her."

"Nope sorry." What a great girlfriend. I've come to every swim meet since he and the guys got on the team freshman year even though I wasn't even in Spenser at that point.

"Something must've come up." He said with a casual shrug, but I saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes. "I really like her Tor. Like, _really_ like her. I think she's the one."

I think I'm going to be sick.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do  
_

I feel so stupid. I've been in my dorm crying for the past twenty minutes. She showed up to his swim meet all right. When it was good and done, she walked in wearing an outfit that looked absolutely perfect on her. What are the chances it was almost the same exact thing I was wearing? Well it was, and I'm sure it looked ten times better on her than it did on me. Then she kissed him. Full on tonsil hockey right in front of my face.

I told Reid I'd see him later and went straight up to the dorm to cry my eyes out. I feel like no matter what happens, I'm never going to be able to get over Reid. I'm completely head over heels for him and I can't understand why. He just makes me feel so happy every time he's around me.

"Hey Tor- whoa. What's wrong?" Damn it. I thought Cam was going out with Tyler for lunch. I tried to hide my tear-streaked face in my pillow but it was pointless. She already knows I was crying. "Oh my God. You _do_ like my brother!"

I looked up at hr horrified. "No Cam I don't! I just… have my period!"

Cam clicked the door shut behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, her face displaying a smirk that mimicked her brother's. "Puh-lease! I've kind of suspected it for a while, but now I know. You've been all mopey since he started dating Candice. You never care much if he scares potential daters away. It's cause you like him! How long have you liked him?" I groaned and buried my head back into my pillow.

"Remember the time I pantsed him in hallway when we were in sixth grade?" The pillow muffled my voice.

"How could I forget? That's one of he highlights in my memory reel," she said with a laugh.

"Since then." Camille let out a loud squeak and I felt her sit on the side of my bed.

"And you never told me!" I sat up and looked at her like she was insane.

"He's your _brother_. I didn't know how you'd take it. I know if it was me, I'd probably be a little weirded out."

"Yeah right. I'd rather see him with you than that bitch Candice. I can't stand her for much longer."

"I know." Did I mention how pussy whipped Reid is? She bosses him around all the time. She makes him sit with _her_ friends at lunch, carry _her_ books, take_her_ out to dinner, take _her_ shopping.

Total gold-digger.

_He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

He brushed right by us. He didn't even stop to say hi. He was too busy following her down the hall, a pile of her books in his hands. Reid never ignores Cam and I. Even if he just stops to tease us or ruffle our hair, he still acknowledges us.

"I cannot believe this," Cam scoffed. I nod in agreement. I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding as I continued to watch him.

The two stopped in front of what I assumed was Candice's class and she took her books from his hands, accepting a nice, long kiss goodbye.

Never have I wanted to be another person the way I wanted to be Candice Clarke at that moment. Water welled up in my eyes and fogged my vision. I turned away from the sight before me and Cam sighed.

"Come on. Let's go to the dorms. Ms. Lawrence won't even notice we aren't in class." I sniffled and nodded as Cam led me away from the classrooms.

I'll never be perfect enough for him. I should just learn to accept it.

_She better hold him tight,  
And give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
and know she's lucky cause  
_

Another week passed. Candice had taken it upon herself to make her presence known amongst Reid's friends. She got herself a seat at our lunch table and the sight was enough to make all of us want to vomit.

Candice was all over Reid the entire meal. It's as if she was letting me know he was hers, rubbing it in. But she couldn't possibly know I wanted to be in her position so badly.

Reid for some odd reason looked a little uncomfortable. He would break their usually long kisses after a second or two, telling her he was trying to eat or something like that. I kind of avoided all contact with those beautiful eyes of his. She has no idea how lucky she is.

As long as he's happy though, that's all that should matter right?

If he wants to be with that annoying, self-centered, mooching slut, that's fine, right?

Ughhhhh she really needs to shut the fuck up.

"Sarah, sweetie would you pass me that napkin please?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and reluctantly handed Candice a few napkins. "Oh no hunny, I only asked for one. Listen a little better next time." This bitch is kidding, right?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishin' on a wishin' star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do  
_

Nicky's continued this way. Mostly Candice flapping her gums and the rest of us just sitting there quietly. Why was she here again? I don't even think Reid's enjoying her company.

"Kate, you should probably button up your blouse. I can see your cleavage and it looks a little slutty." We all looked completely shocked. Who the hell does she think she is?

He's just sitting there. He's not going to say anything to her, is he? Fine.

"Listen, no one wants you here and we certainly don't want to listen to you talk about yourself anymore. I don't know what makes you think you have the right to come over here and say things like that to his friends, but you are seriously deluded if you think we aren't going to do anything about it." I think everyone was a little surprised that I was the one to open my mouth.

I turned to Reid next. As much as I care about him, I can't stand this anymore. "And you! I can't believe you'd actually allow her to talk to us like this! And then you just sit there? You don't even tell her to shut her fat mouth?! We've only been your friends forever and you're going to let some tramp disrespect us just because she puts out?!"

"Don't talk to him like that! I always knew you would be trouble. Pretty, quiet Torrance. Yeah right. You're just jealous because I have what you've always wanted." What the hell did she just say? "The only two single ones left in the happy little family and you always thought you'd end up together, right? And then I came and spoiled your plans. Well too bad. He loves me, not you."

I don't know what to say.

So instead, I pick up my more than half full cup of soda and dump it all over that two toned head of hers. "As far as I'm concerned, you two deserve each other." With those final words I marched out of Nicky's, feeling the familiar azure eyes of a certain blonde on me the entire way.

_So I'll drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
and maybe get some sleep tonight_

I got into my car and sped off back towards school. Yeah, I cried the whole way because now I'm pretty sure if Reid did have any feelings for me at all, they're gone now and he's probably pissed off. On top of that, if he didn't already know, I'm sure he knows I like him now.

But I sure as hell am not going to sit there and let that bitch say things like that to Kate or any of the others for that matter. And I'm certainly not going to tolerate him not doing anything about it.

I can hardly believe that he allowed it!

Once I got into the dorm I changed quickly into my pajamas. I sighed and sobbed a little when I caught sight of the picture on my bedside table of the gang and me taken at Christmas time.

Is it wrong to want to stab a pen through Reid's face?

In the picture I mean.

I sighed and shoved the picture in the table drawer. I don't want him staring at me while I sleep. I flicked my bedside light off and curled up under my comforter.

I know I did the right thing, no matter what the consequences are.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
He's the time, taken up  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
_

I was completely heartbroken the next day when he glared at me, following right behind Candice as usual. It makes me sick to my stomach to think that he chose her over me after the way she talked to us at Nicky's and even at lunch.

Shows where his loyalties lie.

"He's being a prick to all of us," Pogue tried to comfort me as we sat at our table minus one usually present blonde.

I shrugged and smiled bitterly. "It's whatever."

They didn't buy it. Not a single one of them. They could tell I was hurting. I spent more than half of my teenage years thinking about nothing but him and now he's going to ditch me for sticking up for _our_ friends?

Like I said. It's whatever I guess.

_He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see..._

* * *

**A/N:**The name of Reid's bitchy girlfriend goes out to Chic of Extreme. Hahaha (it's a wrestling thing). 


	3. Chapter 3: She Don't Even Know You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant. Taylor Swift owns the song.

**A/N:** First things first, I have to give my best wishes to the friends, family and fellow fans for Brad Renfro. He passed away on Wednesday at age 25. You may not know him by name, but he played Huck Finn in Disney's Tom & Huck and while girls were going through their JTT love phase, I went through my Brad Renfro one. He was one of my first and longest lasting celebrity crushes and it's heartbreaking that he left us at such a young age and at a point where he was getting his career back on track. I was planning on writing a Huck Finn story based on that movie with a Huck/OC pairing, and I probably still will. RIP Brad.

On a brighter note, my laptop is back in action finally and I turned 20 on Tuesday! I'll be updating my other Covenant stories in time. I'm probably going to finish this one first though since it's only a short story. But I should have the next installment of The Life Ruiner up by the end of the week and then I'll finish up I Must Be Dreaming. Or vice versa. Anyway, the song in this chapter is 'Invisible'. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Stay Beautiful by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 3: She Don't Even Know You**

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

So apparently Reid's in the doghouse. Candice wasn't too happy about what I did and is blaming Reid. I feel a little bad.

But only a little.

In the long run, he deserves it.

And if he's going to put up with her treating him like a dog, he deserves it even more.

Camille, Sarah and Kate have been giving him the silent treatment since Nicky's. I know the boys aren't too happy with him either, but they still hang out when he's not at Candice's beck and call. Of course, the entire time they hang out, the guys try to convince Reid what a cunt she is. That's right, I said it. CUNT!

He's so stupid. He really is. All these years I thought Reid was smart about dating. He knew what he liked and what he didn't and never spent much time with a girl if she didn't meet his ideals. I honestly can't understand what he likes about Candice that isn't more than skin deep. All she's got going for her is her looks. She's a total bitch otherwise.

She'll never look at him the same ay he looks at her. He's just another toy. I never thought Reid would be used by a girl. It usually seemed to be the other way around.

Remind me why I like this guy again?

Speak of the devil here he comes, all alone for a change. Rubbing the back of his neck, looking a little distressed. As if on cue Candice came into view, but instead of stopping to slobber all over him, she brushed right past him, sure to stick her nose up in the air. I raised my eyebrows as he watched her walk by before continuing on his way. I wonder if that's my fault.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible  
_

"I talked to Reid. They aren't broken up. But I guess she's pretty pissed off at you. She gave him an ultimatum." Camille told me in the hall later. "And…" She sighed and rubbed her temples. "He told me to tell you to back off and he can't talk to you anymore."

I have never felt so much anger or betrayal in my life.

He chose to keep dating this bitch who all his friends hate and apparently gives him the silent treatment over me?! I've known him since I was fucking born!

"Tor?" Cam sounded frightened. She shouldn't be. But he should. I slammed my locker door open and grabbed the things he had stored in there. Some gym clothes and a few books and notebooks since my locker was closest to a lot of his classes. He used it at his convenience with my permission. Which he just lost.

I marched towards the area I knew Candice hung around between classes, which was right in front of the girls bathroom. "Torrance! Where are you going?" I could heat Cam's shoes clicking behind me as I pushed my way through the crowd of other students, not even realizing when I shoved through Caleb and Pogue.

I spotted him standing there against the lockers, waiting while she gossiped with her friends. Tool.

"Tool!" I didn't mean to shout that out loud. He looked surprised to see me. Like he didn't know I was going to be mad. All her stupid friends were looking too. So was she. Candice Clarke. The biggest bitch I've _ever_ met.

I lost it. I thrust the pile of his things at him, getting him in the gut with the books purposely. He doubled over and the things all dropped to the floor. I sure as hell wasn't going to hold onto _his_ things.

"Hey what do you-"

"You stay out of this bitch! You've done enough already, really," I barked at Candice as she tried to intervene. She didn't have it in her to hit me or anything. I knew it.

Everyone watching would be dumb to try and interfere with how mad I am at this moment.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ fucking ask me for anything again. Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. And don't ever expect me to forgive you when this slut empties your bank account and moves onto the next guy." That was all I wanted to say. That was all I needed to say.

Pogue put a hand on my shoulder and moved me away from Reid as tears started streaming down my cheeks. He chose her over me. How could he? How could he ruin our friendship and crush my heart at the same time just for some girl I could tell he didn't even like?!

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything we could be  
_

Look at him. Laughing it up. That little slut right by his side, twirling her hair like an idiot. She looks bored as hell. She couldn't care less about what he has to say! No one wants her there. I can tell. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let them chase me away from my friends. It's not my fault he chose her over our friendship.

I dropped my tray onto the table and stared at the two of them.

"She can't sit here," I heard Candice scoff. Excuse me?!

"You think you can sit here after that stunt in the hall this morning?!" The nerve of him!

"I'm not the one who chooses sluttly cheerleaders-"

"Hey!" Candice tried to defend herself but I ignored her.

"-over people they've been friends with forever!"

"Hey!" Caleb's voice boomed, silencing the rumbling that was threatening to erupt at our usual table and the few tables near us. "Reid, you made the choice to bring Candice over here, to our table. We don't like her. Torrance isn't the one with the problem here. Now, you can stay, or go, but Candice is not welcome here."

I smirked, a trait I must've adopted from being around Reid for so long as Candice and Reid both rose from their seats and walked off to where her friends were sitting. She looked overly happy about getting away from us. Reid on the other hand looked angry and a bit defeated.

Well good.

I don't feel bad.

I really don't.

At all.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible  
_

He was staring at me. I don't know why, but he was. I'm not even sure if he realized it. It must've been because I was sitting next to Aaron.

It's not to spite Reid.

It really isn't.

I swear.

God study hall is so boring. And Aaron keeps trying to put his hand on my thigh. Pain in the ass. Sitting next to him isn't even worth pissing Reid off.

Which I know is working.

Not that I'm trying to or anything.

I can tell he's mad, even though he isn't supposed to be acknowledging that I exist. He's been ignoring me for three weeks now.

I wonder if he got my gift yet. I just hope he gets to it before Candice sees it.

I know, I should hate him, shouldn't I?

I can't help it. I had to give him my gift. I left the bag hanging on his dorm door handle after lunch today.

I wrote inside his card. Long and sweet. Not giving off any hints that I had romantic feelings for him, but long enough to make him regret cutting me out of his life. Make him feel like shit.

He was ascending tonight. I don't fully grasp the concept, but it's basically like an advance in his Power I think. But now if he Uses, he ages. Something like that. Caleb and Pogue have each gone through it already. They'll get him through it just fine I'm sure. I was supposed to go watch with Cam. But I'm not going now.

He still watched me as the bell rang and class was dismissed.

I mouthed two words to him before I walked out of study hall.

Happy birthday.

_Like shadows in the faded light,  
We're invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes  
And make you realize  
_

He looks like absolute crap. And trust me, it's hard for a guy as nice looking as Reid to look like crap. But he's managed to do so ever since the day after his birthday. At first I thought it was the ascension. But after a little digging…

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Cam as we sat in our dorm. She was flipping through a magazine and I was looking out the window. He was outside, walking around, hands deep in his pockets getting drenched by the cold Ipswich rain.

Cam sighed and rolled over onto her back, then kickd herself off the bed to sit near me and look outside. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"They broke up last week. He's being so gay about it." Whatttt???

"She dumped him and you didn't tell me?!"

I saw Cam smirk that identical smirk of her brother's. "Though you were done with him?"

"Shut up," I muttered. Cam shook her head. It sucks. Why is he so upset about breaking up with that bitch? It kills me.

"This is so ridiculous." She knocked loudly on the window and Reid's head shot up, looking into our dorm window. She motioned for him to come inside, whispering, "Get inside idiot!" before flopping back down onto her bed. I chanced a glance back out the window to see stormy blue eyes looking back at me.

I don't know how much time passed, certainly only a few seconds, but it felt a lot longer before he looked away and made his way towards the boarding house door. I panicked and scrambled over to my shower bag.

"Hitting the showers!" I informed Cam before scurrying out of the room, praying I didn't run into Reid on the way. I'm not ready to make nice yet. I'm still mad as hell and hurt.

_I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible  
Oh yeah_

"He's stupid if he stays hung up on her like this. I mean really, get the hell over it. No big loss," Kate mumbled as us four girls talked about the whole Reid situation. He's still moping.

"I talked to him last night. He's convinced they'll get back together. I don't know what's wrong with him," Camille informed us. Obviously he loves her. God knows why. "He should be with you Tor and he knows it. I think he's just afraid of getting too close. You know, with a girl like Candice, he doesn't have to worry about that. But you're the kind of girl that has the power to take his heart and break it."

"I don't think that's it Cam. Thanks though," I said with a chuckle. She's so ridiculous.

"I don't think he even believes that you like him. As far as I know, he thinks Candice was just saying that to be mean." Well, that's one good thing.

"I wish we'd known you liked him before he got with her. This whole thing probably could've been avoided and by now there could be little Torried's running around," Sarah said with a sigh.

Whoa there girlie, slow your ass down.

"I don't think so. Look, it's always been pretty obvious to me that I'm like another sister to Reid. He acts the same way with me as he does with Cam. I've learned to deal with it. I want him to get over Candice just as bad as you guys, but let's be realistic. He could never see me like that."

"Yeah whatever. I'm pretty sure Reid doesn't flirt with me the way he does with you, or think I'm hot." Cam made a face after selling her side of the argument. "Ew."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. All three pairs of eyes were focused on something behind me though. A tap on my shoulder made me turn and meet the blue eyes I fell in love with all those years ago straight on.

"Torrance can I talk to you?"

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile..._


	4. Chapter 4: A Mess of a Dreamer With the

**Disclaimer:**I don't own The Covenant. Taylor Swift owns the songs.

**A/N:**Thanks for reviewing. The song in this chapter is 'Cold As You.' Also, keep in mind that the songs go along with what Torrance thinks, not necessarily what Reid's side of the story is. I put pictures of Cam and Tor in my profile.

* * *

**Stay Beautiful by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 4: A Mess of a Dreamer With the Nerve to Adore You**

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

I followed Reid into a deserted hallway and he leaned against a wall. "Listen, if this is about what I did, I don't feel bad and I'm not going to apologize to her so you can get her back. She was way out of line and if you can't see that then-"

"It's not about that Tor." I wasn't used to hearing such a serious tone in his voice. I licked my lips and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Reid?" I asked after a moment of silence. Is there a reason I'm out here? He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face, kicking himself off the wall and looking me dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hold the press! Did Reid Garwin, _the_ Reid Garwin just sincerely apologize? I think I might faint. "You were right. I never should've let her say those things. I was just so fucking caught up in everything… well… look where it got me now. Half my friends won't talk to me and all my friends think I'm an idiot. And once again, I'm alone."

I wonder if he likes it. I wonder if he _likes_ being alone. Or thinks he does anyway. Then when he is alone, he realizes it's not exactly what he wanted. Reid's always been strange when it comes to relationships. He approaches with caution and ends up running scared in the end.

"You're not an idiot." Yes you are, but I'm trying to make this apologizing thing easier on you since I know it's a foreign concept. "And you're not alone. We don't hate you. But we weren't going to put up with her. We didn't deserve to be treated like that and you know it."

"I know." Another brief moment of silence passed.

"Was she worth it?" I needed to hear him say no for my sanity. Although I'm not entirely sure that no will be his response.

"Hell no Tor." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Doesn't make me feel any less like crap though."

"Please Reid. What is with your weird love-sickness? Clearly this girls only intention was to clean out your savings account and make a name for herself around school. Why are you even wasting your emotions?"

Reid looked up at me curiously. "I don't know. Tor, I've dated so many fucking girls and not a single one of them has been right. How is that even possible? I mean I sit there and look at Pogue with Kate and Caleb with Sarah. And now Cam and Tyler! And I'm still single. My little sister found someone before I did! That's not right!"

"Come on Reid. Those two have been destined for each other forever."

"Yeah? So what the fuck am I destined for?!" His loud voice turned into a harsh whisper. "I'm the one with the Power. I have to pass it on. Not Cam." So that's what this is about.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you  
_

"You've got to be kidding me? That's what this is about?! You made all of us miserable and almost ruined life long friendships just because you need an heir? You're such a bastard!" I turned on my heel. I really need to get away from him before I flip out.

"Tor, wait!" Reid snatched my arm, which I tried to wriggle away from him, but he held tightly and pushed me against the wall.

"Get off me _now_!" I barked. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I can't believe him! I can't believe he put us all through that and didn't even really care about Candice! It was all so he could get an heir! I know why he's so anxious. He abuses the Power. He's definitely most likely to become addicted to it. It pisses me off that he Uses for stupid things like making Aaron trip in the hall and it scares me that every time he does he gets a little closer to death.

"C'mon, I'm not done talking to you Tor," he tried to coax me as I tried hard to get out of his grasp.

"No, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Plus, you decided you wanted me to back off and pretend you didn't exist anymore, _remember_!?" I said the words so bitterly Reid looked surprised.

It's a good thing pretty much everyone was in lunch right now otherwise we'd have a huge audience. I'm causing a scene by trying to slide onto the floor and crawl away from him. Not that I care.

"I know Tor, I know. Stop moving please just listen! I'm begging okay? Just listen to my apology." By now we had both ended up on the floor. I slumped back against the wall, slightly out of breath from trying to squirm away from Reid. He knelt on the floor, hesitantly letting my wrists go. As his grip loosened, I scowled and wrenched them out of his reach, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You have five minutes before I go back in there and finish my lunch." Mhmm I sound nice and pissed.

"Okay, okay! Look, I messed up. I never should've let Candice control me like that."

"You were pussy whipped." Reid's mouth fell open a little at my blunt words and he blinked a few times before sighing.

"Okay, fine. I… was pussy whipped. And I'm so, so, so sorry I let that come between our friendship. But I promise I will never, _ever_ do anything like that again."

I got to my feet and so did Reid, watching with caution. "I don't know," I finally said. "You can't just do something like that and expect everything to be back to normal just because you're sorry. It never should've happened in the first place. I mean, now it's always going to be in the back of my mind that you'd discard our friendship for a girl." My voice was getting louder as I got more heated thinking about it. "Did you ever think you aren't the only on who is alone? Last time I checked, you were scaring off any guy that attempted to ask me out! And I let you stupidly thinking maybe you'll love me the way I love you after a while!"

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you  
_

"You what?" I quickly clapped my hands over my mouth as Reid stared bug-eyed down at me. What the fuck did I just do?

"Nothing!" I quickly snapped. "That's not how that was supposed to- I mean, I didn't mean- oh God!" I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "You weren't supposed to find out… ever."

I chanced a glance at Reid through my cracked fingers and saw he was blinking a lot and had his lower lip sucked in. "How long have you… I mean… Tor, you're my girl and all but… I uh… I need to… go." With that he disappeared down the hall.

How could I have let that slip out?! What the hell is wrong with me?! As quickly as I could, I rushed back into the cafeteria and over to Cam, holding back my tears as best I could.

"I need you. Now," I whispered, being watched carefully by Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Kate and Sarah. Camille nodded, quickly standing and ushering me out of the cafeteria and into the girl's bathroom.

I burst into tears immediately. Camille wrapped her arms around me trying to soothe me, but I couldn't believe I just spilled my guts to Reid like that. And he walked away. That was all the hint I needed to figure out he wasn't interested.

I can't believe I was such an idiot. I kept my feelings a secret from everyone for so long, and in a few weeks, everyone in my inner circle seemed to find out. Including the subject of interest. I'm so fucking stupid!

I can just picture what he'll do. He'll run around, joking to all the guys in the locker room about what a pathetic loser I am. How I've basically been following him around for years like some lovesick puppy. Of course he'll lie and say he knew all along, he just didn't want to hurt my feelings. I know how he is. I've seen him do it to girls before.

It's time to wake up from my dream and face my worst nightmare.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you  
_

"It was an accident! I spilled my guts to Reid. He just walked away." I sobbed out the words.

"Oh… Tor," Cam sighed and hugged me when I finally told her why I was bawling my eyes out. "He's such an idiot!" I saw Cam shake her head in frustration as I leaned against the bathroom wall, trying to stop crying.

I don't get it. I really don't. What's wrong with me? Lots of guys go after me. Hell, Pogue had a crush on me two years ago! Why am I not good enough for Reid? I'm not a snob or anything, but I think I'm decently attractive. I work out and take care of my hair and stuff.

I really am debating asking Tyler to use his powers to turn back time. I can see it now, eighty years from now I'll be married to someone like Aaron Abbot, sitting in a rocking chair and knitting, my biggest regret still being that time I told Reid I loved him.

I hate myself right now. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. Is he insane? You're perfect for him! He's always ranting about how you're too good for everyone and god knows my brother thinks highly of himself! How could he date some gutter slut like Candice and not even consider you?!" I shrugged at Cam's words and proceeded to wipe my eyes.

This sucks.

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
Died for you  
_

"Hey," Cam said when she walked into the dorm the next day. I waved at her, chewing on a piece of my lunch. Yes. I'm eating lunch in my room today. Why?

Take a wild guess at who was sitting at the table when I got to the cafeteria?

I can't face Reid yet. So instead, I grabbed my food and went to my dorm to eat. He didn't notice me. I don't think any of them did. I was sure to text Cam and let her know where I was. I guess she finished eating early.

She sat down on her bed cross-legged. "He asked where you were." I raised my head and looked at her curiously after she said that. "He looked pretty stressed. Didn't say much." Silence is not a common trait of a one Reid Garwin.

"That's great," I grumbled, still not all too pleased at the mere thought of him. I mean, couldn't he have just shot me down nicely? Yeah, it would hurt no matter what, but at least he could've been a man about it instead of running away like a little bitch.

"I think he's been looking for you. Tyler said Reid asked him if he'd seen you about six times this morning."

I just shrugged. I'm over it. Really.

Okay… not really.

But I feel like my heart was fucking ripped out of my chest and sliced into a thousand pieces. I love Reid. I've loved him since we were little kids. And just like that, **bam**! It's over. No love for me at all.

"I didn't tell him where you were, but… maybe you should talk to him."

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

'_Cam sed u were looking 4 me. In my room'_ I sighed and sent the text to Reid. It was only about five minutes before there was a knock on the door. I knew Cam had gone off with Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Sarah and Kate to the movies, so my best bet was that it was Reid. Or Aaron trying to get me to go out with him again.

I thought about not even answering the door. Maybe I'll just pretend that I'm not here. It took me a long time to contemplate even sending the text. I didn't really have time to think about it though because the latch on the door came undone and the door crept open, revealing the blonde object of my affections.

I sighed and shook my head. "You could've waited," I snapped at him as he came in and closed the door behind him. He always Uses. Fucking moron!

"Yeah well, I wasn't sure if you were punishing me for yesterday." I scoffed and leaned against the headboard of my bed, using the remote to flip through the TV channels. Reid walked over to the TV and shut it off, standing in front of it and blocking the censor so I couldn't turn it back on.

"Don't be mad at me," he started. I just rolled my eyes. Come on, really. Don't I have every right to be mad? "I just need time to think about this Tor. Like… I really had no idea. You threw me off completely and I'm not sure how I feel or what I want to do, or what I even want to happen!"

"What's to think about Reid? I've known that I have more than friendly feelings for you for a long time. You either like me or you don't, okay? There's no thinking about it or deciding if you want me or not. It's yes or no."

"It's not that fucking easy!"


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Be Your Angel Givin' Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant. Taylor Swift owns the songs.

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing. The song in this chapter is 'Your Anything'. There's an M scene at the end, a bit more graphic than I usually make them. Sorry it took forever for this chapter, I just got stuck in the middle and it took a while for me to find my way out.

* * *

**Stay Beautiful by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 5: I'll Be Your Angel Givin' Up Her Wings**

_I betchya lie awake at night  
Tryin' to make up your sweet mind  
Wonderin' if you'll ever find  
Just what you want  
A home-town number one  
Or a California loaded gun  
But you know you only get one  
Or that's what you thought  
But here's what you've got_

I was taken aback by Reid's raised voice. He looked so stressed, running his gloved hands roughly through his blonde hair. "It isn't... easy okay? You aren't just some girl Tor. You're one of my best friends."

I slumped against my headboard. This was going to end up as one of those 'I love you, but not like that' speeches, wasn't it? "I've always had a thing for you, I'm not gonna pretend I haven't." Or not. "But damn. Ever since high school I have been fucking everything up. I don't know what I want. I can't make a decision like that. That's why I date so much. I can't just date you and dump you though. You mean way too much to me."

My heart actually ached at Reid's words. He honestly felt that way. "I would love to date you, but I am so fucking scared that I'll get distracted by some other girl or something and ruin everything we have."

Reid sighed and sat down on the bed next to me. I continued to stare straight ahead. I don't get it. He dates a bunch of skanks but I don't even get a chance? That's retarded!

"Tor, you're one of the only people I need in my life. I don't depend on too many people, but you are one of the few." I turned to look at him as he pulled at the fringe at the hem of his hoodie. "I don't even really know what I'm looking for in a girl. My brain tells me one thing, my dick tells me another and my heart scares the shit out of me." What the fuck does that mean? "I don't want to end up getting bored and you getting hurt."

_I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin' next door  
I'll be your angel givin' up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_

"You won't though." Wow, way to sound desperate Torrance. "You're a great catch Reid. You just need to date someone who's more than a piece of ass. You need to have a deeper connection."

"And we _do_ have a deeper connection! But maybe it's too deep. I don't want you to end up hating me Tor."

"I would never hate you Reid. I've loved you since we were kids. I can't just sit here and watch you go through all these girls anymore though. It sucks." I sighed and ran my fingers though my long burgundy hair. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "I mean, I sit there and watch these girls hang all over you and wonder what the fuck they have that I don't. I mean, they're nothing special. Just some gold digger sluts that want you to buy stuff for them or just want bragging rights. 'I dated a Son of Ipswich. I'm so fucking cool'. I hate that. I don't even understand why you would _want _that."

"I don't _want_ that. I _want _you. I've wanted to ask you out since you were thirteen and you started getting boobs." I blushed at Reid's confession and wiped my eyes, laughing a little bit. "I remember it exactly too. You slept over during the summer and you and Cam were coming in from the pool. It was like the first time I saw CJ Parker on Baywatch." Oh my god! Why is he telling me this?! Reid's always been very blunt but Christ! "That image did not leave my fifteen year old fantasies for like six months."

"Reid!" He's embarrassing the shit out of me right now.

"Well it's true. You're so hot Tor..." I met his soft lips eagerly when he leaned forward. There was no freezing from shock or surprise, I saw it coming and I was more than thrilled to meet him half way. I've been waiting for this forever.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I inhaled him. He tugged at my hair a little and I moaned into his mouth. Is this really happening? He started to push me onto my back, but then stopped, pulling away from me way before I was ready to stop.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. I'm being a fucking dick." He moved away a little and pulled his fingers roughly through his hair. "The biggest thing is that I don't know if you're... ready to do... stuff... that I, like... need. And I don't wanna get into it because I'm not good at resisting temptation."

_If you want hard to get  
If you want... haha  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one'll be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is where it goes  
_

"So this is about sex..." Now I get it.

"It's just... you're a virgin." I rolled my eyes. So what. Just because I haven't had sex before doesn't mean I'm some fucking nun or something. I've done other things...

"So what?"

"So... I have needs. And when it comes to those particular needs, I'm a weak man. I wouldn't want you to feel pressured into doing stuff you're not ready to do and I wouldn't want to end up giving in to some slut."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. He's so dense. "Just because I haven't had sex doesn't mean I'm saving it for marriage or something. I'm not your sister."

"I don't know how Tyler does it." I shook my head. Typical Reid. Trying to change the subject when he doesn't want to talk about something. It's usually reserved for Caleb though.

"Look Reid, I've done other stuff. I'm not saving it for anything in particular. Just someone I care a lot about."

"Who've you done stuff with?!" I flushed a little but rolled my eyes once again.

"That's really no one's business but mine."

"Pogue, right?! I fucking knew he wanted you before he went out with Kate!"

"Reid! Don't be an ass. The most I ever did with Pogue was a peck on the lips when I was like ten. And if I recall, _you_ were the one who dared him to do it."

"_Please_ don't tell me you've done shit with Abbot." I opened my mouth to protest, but then closed it, looking away from Reid's accusing eyes guiltily. "I fucking hate that prick," he growled, figuring out my answer.

"I was a dumb and impressionable freshman. But I can't take it back. It's not as if you haven't done stuff with girls I hate anyway. The most recent, for instance."

He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. "Fine, fine. But still..."

"Reid, please. Just give me a chance. I'll do whatever you want."

_I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin' next door  
I'll be your angel givin' up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_

He shook his head no and looked at me like I was insane. "Don't say that."

"It's true Reid. I can be everything you want. Whatever it is in those other girls that you see, I can be." I was getting desperate. Everything would be so much easier if he were still oblivious. But I don't think I can coexist with him knowing and totally ignoring the fact that I care about him like that.

"I don't want you to be like them. They're sluts."

"Then what do you want?! What is it going to take for you to give me a fucking chance! I think you can at least do that for me!"

He sighed and bit hi lower lip. "Why me? I don't get it Tor." I didn't know what to say to that.

"What?"

"Why me? What do you see in me? I'm a slacker. I live off my parents. I'm a fucking asshole to everyone. I treated you like shit over some skank. I mean, I don't even _want _to go to college at this point. I'm going nowhere. I can't even resist the Power. I'm gonna end up like Caleb's fucking dad. What the _hell_ do you see in me?" He slumped down and watched me, waiting for an answer.

"You're not, Reid. You're not going nowhere. I don't care if you don't go to college. Hell, I don't fucking know if I want to go to college either. You're so good at outsmarting people, I don't even think you realize if you applied all that to school you'd have straight A's. You're so talented too. I can't understand for the life of me why you keep your music so private. You're gorgeous, funny and sure, sometimes you make dumb choices, but everyone does."

I made him look back at me by turning his face when he looked away. "And you will not end up like Caleb's dad because you care way too much about us to do that to yourself and the people who love you. God, you don't give yourself any fucking credit you know that?"

A rarely seen soft smile was on his face as I gazed at him. He looked like he was in deep thought. A hiss of air flew past his lips and he scratched the back of his neck. "You seriously wanna go out with me?"

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "No Reid, I was kidding."

He chuckled softly and licked his lips. "Okay. Just promise me you aren't going to act like that bitch Candice because you _think_ that's the kind of girl I want."

Sealed with a kiss.

_It's not like I'm givin' up  
Who I am for you  
But for someone like you  
It's just so easy to do_

Two weeks. It's only been two weeks.

The words Reid said in my bedroom were ringing in my head.

_'Just promise me you aren't going to act like that bitch Candice because you think that's the kind of girl I want.'_

And now as we sit here in his dorm and I'm lying on my back and his hands are undoing my bra I feel like I'm doing something wrong.

Technically we've only been an item for two weeks, but does that mean I can't have sex with him even though I'm ready to just because that would be such a Candice thing to do? I'm not her. I'm nothing like her. I know she's the kind of girl who doesn't make a guy work for it, but it's not like Reid and I don't already have a nearly life long history. I've only known him forever.

So the question is to wait, or not to wait?

I've already been waiting for sixteen years for him. I know I love him.

He didn't ask if he could keep stripping me, he just did it. He knew if I had a problem with it I would say something about it. Especially after the talk we had in my room the day we decided we were a couple. We'd been messing around for these past weeks, after all, new relationships can be like that. You're so eager to explore the other person...

He pulled his thin t-shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it aside; somewhere on Tyler's side of the room. He pressed his bare chest to mine, looking down at how our naked torsos molded together before his eyes flashed back to my face.

He braced himself on his forearms, letting a bit of his weight fall on me. His hands toyed with my long hair, which was splayed out over his pillow. I thought about when I slept in his bed last week for the first time and what he'd said.

_'Burgundy definitely looks nice on my pillowcase.'_

_I could be your baby blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin' next door  
I'll be your angel givin' up her wings  
If that's whatchya need_

I gasped when he bucked his hips into mine slightly, pressing his erection against the sensitive area covered by my jeans and panties. He repeated this motion while he brought his lips back down to me, sending tremors or excitement through my body.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he continued his movements, the friction increasing both our arousals. I was nervous. My body was shaking. I couldn't stop my hands from vibrating as I trailed them down his chest to the button of his jeans.

The way my hands fumbled as I tried to unclasp his jeans made him laugh lowly. "Why are you shaking?" he breathed, inches away from my face, trying to catch my eyes, which I purposely averted. Without an answer, he reached down and grabbed one of my hands, expertly balancing himself on one arm as he brought my quivering fingers to his lips. "Relax."

He pushed himself up on his knees and undid the button himself, sliding off the bed and letting them pool onto the floor, dropping his boxers with them. Reid's always been a little on the shameless side. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of. He was simply glowing when I let him know Aaron wasn't as well equipped as him.

He tugged at my jeans without even undoing them, leaning over to nip my hipbone as he pulled them down my legs, hooking his fingers into the waistband of my panties while he was at it. He lay down next to me, stroking himself as I propped myself on my elbows to meet his eager mouth.

He pressed against my abdomen when he maneuvered himself back on top of me. He pulled away and stared at me for a second before reaching over into his nightstand and grabbing a small, square package. I watched him as he easily tore the package open and slid the condom on expertly.

I know Reid has a lot more experience than I do and I won't lie and say it doesn't bother me at all, because it does. But there's nothing I can do about it. And I care about him enough to look past it.

Reid wedged himself between my legs comfortably, leaning down and wrapping one arm under my neck to hold me closer to his balancing body. His other hand probed at my hot entrance, preparing me for something I'm sure is not going to feel good right away.

"Do you want me to do it quick or try to do it slow? I don't know how effective slow is going to be. I've never been with a _virgin_ before." His eyes were teasing as he smirked down at me, his fingertips massaging my scalp.

"Don't be mean... quick I guess..." And he did just that. Without giving me a chance to brace myself, he slid right into me, breaking through my virginity in a millisecond. I cried out pretty loudly. It fucking hurt! By back arched in pain and I braced my hands on Reid's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Tor," he muttered into my ear, sitting still inside me, kissing along my jaw while I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to cry. I felt him pull out slightly and lift off me a little. "You're bleeding," he said as if it were nothing. I was embarrassed to know that, not sure if it grossed him out or not.

Apparently it didn't bother him enough to call it quits for tonight because he started moving in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Once I stopped whimpering like a wounded animal, he went a little faster, coming back down to lock our lips together.

The stinging didn't go away, but it became much less noticeable as the heat between us increased. He pulled one of my legs up, resting it on his bicep as he continued his pace, thrusting a little more upward than before. I let out a silent cry when he began hitting that spot that made my toes curl.

I could feel the sweat that had gathered on his chest and stomach as his body slid against mine, his speed increasing as he adjusted my leg to rest on his shoulder and gripped my hip tightly.

My insides started convulsing, making my toes curl even more and my back arch. Pleasure washed over me, causing the sting to throb a little, but not enough to make my orgasm feel bad.

"God, you're fucking tight Tor," Reid groaned through his increasing thrusts, squeezing his eyes shut when his body jolted, a growl suppressed by his swollen lips.

A hiss of air escaped from between my teeth as he immediately pulled out of me, discarding the soiled condom right away in the trash. He disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the water running briefly before he came back with a wet washcloth.

He lay back beside me, bringing the cloth between my legs to clean me up. He left a few kisses on the side of my neck before tossing the washcloth into the trash too and pulling me into his arms. "How was it?" he asked, a stupid grin on his face.

_I'll be your angel givin' up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_


End file.
